Bullying can Lead to This
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn has been very protective of Gus all their lives, but what has that to do with two backpackers discovering a cave full of skeletons. Can Shawn protect Gus from the case or will the truth be finally be revealed. This will be a slash story. More warnings inside. #ForAdam
1. A Suicide Pact

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning: This will be a slash story in the end. Also for this story, I will be using racist, degrading and threatening actions, as well talking about suicide. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it. **

**Author's Notes: This story has been done for a word challenge on FanFiction .net Writers Unite. The word is 'Bully'. #ForAdam**

**Story Notes: Shawn has been very protective of Gus all their lives, but what has that to do with two backpackers discovering a cave full of skeletons. Can Shawn protect Gus from the case or will the truth be finally be revealed.**

**Bullying Can Lead to This**

**Chapter 1: A Suicide Pact**

"SHAWN, WILL YOU COME HERE PLEASE!"

Ten year old Shawn Spencer let out a deep groan. He really thought he had gotten away with it. Looking at the clock beside his bed, he scrunched up his nose. 11pm, well he had managed to hide the black eye for a couple of hours.

He had managed to sneak into the house, have dinner and go to bed without his mother noticing. At least he thought he did. But now his dad was calling him to the lounge room and given everything that had happened that day, Shawn guessed that his mum had left it up to his dad to deal with him. And boy, did his dad sound worried.

"SHAWN …" Henry stopped his shouting when he saw his son's face appear around the corner of the hallway. "Shawn's here now. I will call you back afterwards," Henry said into the phone receiver as he eyed off the black eye Shawn had. Taking a deep breath, Henry told Shawn to sit down.

Shawn did what his father told him to do and sat on the couch. He sat there quietly, head down and hands twisted together in his lap. His body tensed up a little when he felt his dad sit down beside him.

"Shawn ..." Something was wrong, Shawn could tell by the way his dad's voiced sounded. "Did something happen at school today, or even after it?"

"Maybe?" Shawn replied trying to workout what his dad was up to.

"Shawn," Henry said in a more firm voice as he place a hand under Shawn's chin and raised his head up. "What do you mean, maybe?"

Shawn was dreading this talk, but he knew that lying to his dad was a bad idea. "Well, it wasn't my fault. I was just trying to protect Gus and Angela."

"From what?"

"From Darcy and his friends. They keep on bullying Gus, Angela and and anyone else that had dark skin. They keep telling Gus and the others that they should kill themselves and that they're nothing, just black rabid dogs that need to be put down. So I told him to back off. Then after school, Darcy's big brother cornered Gus and Angela and a few others and started saying those things again. Only this time they told Angela that they should take her and the other black bitches down to the beach and have some fun with them before they tied them up and dragged them around behind their cars. I only tried to stop them and ..."

"Who hit you?"

"Darcy's brother. He called me a nigger lover and said that I should have the same fate."

"What happened next, Shawn?"

Shawn was starting to get really worried over the sound his dad's voice and the fact that he didn't chew him out over fighting. "Well, Mr. Trever came and sent everyone home. Dad...what's going on?"

"When did you last see Gus or Angela?"

"Gus and I walked Angela home and then we went to Gus's and then I came home. Why?"

"Did you see either Gus or Angela go inside their homes?"

"No, I left them at their gates."

"Shawn, neither Gus or Angela arrived home today. Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"NO! No they wouldn't have," Shawn said looking around frantically.

"They wouldn't do what, Shawn?"

"They," Shawn suddenly got up and raced to his school bag, grabbing out a book and raced back to his dad as he opened it up. "I took this off Gus, he told me he wouldn't."

Henry took the book off Shawn and looked at the open page. As soon as he saw the title, his blood ran cold. 'SUICIDE PACT-WHAT WE NEED'. It then went on and listed Gus, Angela and seven other student's names and a list of ways and/or items they needed to kill themselves.

There was poison, slitting their wrists, going to a cave near the beach and letting the tide to do the rest. Getting a gun had been crossed off as it would be too noisy and not enough bullets.

Shawn, do you know these kids?" Henry asked as he showed Shawn the list.

"Yeah, they all go to my school. Dad, I'm...I'm sorry, I know that I should have ..."

"It's ok, Shawn, I know you were just trying to protect them, but right now I need to find out if anymore of these kids are missing. Go back to bed now and I will let you now what's happening in the morning."

"Ok. Gus, Angela and the others, they're going to be ok, right?"

"I hope so, but the sooner we start looking the sooner we will find them."

Shawn made his way back to his room. Once there he got down on his knees and prayed that Gus and the others would be found safe and sound.

Once it was found out that all the children on the list were missing, a mass search started and as the days passed with no sign of any of the children or where they could be, Henry watched as Shawn withdrew further and further into himself.

Then, on the third day there was a breakthrough. A young black boy had been found by the roadside, just outside the city. It was Gus. He was dirty and his wrists had been cut. He was suffering from blood loss and dehydration, but otherwise alive.

The only trouble was, Gus couldn't remember what had happened to him or the others and he never did.

That was, until two backpackers came across a gruesome discovery.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Lost Children, Found

**Author's Notes: This chapter is brought to you by the Word of the Week. This week's word is 'Fate'.**

**Chapter 2: Lost Children, Found**

Henry Spencer stood crossed armed, staring at the crime scene board and shaking his head. He was just about to cast off for a week of fishing when he got the frantic phone call from Karen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but if she was right, he need to get to the station and get there fast.

So here he was standing in front of maybe the worst, or best, thing to ever happen. His biggest question though, was why. Why now? Why, after all these years, let alone on this day had this happened?

Was it fate?

Fate, that on this same date a long time ago, these people when missing and now their remains have been found. Then again, this could be something else. This might not be the nightmare he had prayed all these years not to come true.

"Tell me again, Detective Lassiter, what happened."

Lassiter looked over at his chief. He was confused as to why, the moment he had told her about the find, she had to phone Henry Spencer. Let alone, that they couldn't do much until he arrived. Now it seemed, Henry Spencer was in charge. Was this connected to an old case of his? Whatever it was, Chief Vick gave him the nod to go ahead. Looking back at Henry, he continued.

"Well, about four hours ago, two hikers walled into the station and reported finding a mass grave or historical burial site. They led myself, Detective O'Hara and Officer McNab to a cave system on the south side of the city. It looked like that small tremor we had a few days ago, might have opened the cave up. Inside, we found that."

Henry turned to look at Lassiter. It was the first time Lassiter had ever seen the older Spencer look shaken. And that included when Shawn was missing, presumed shot. Henry took a deep breath and turned back to the board.

In front of him were pictures galore of gruesome images. Even though the bodies were mingled together, you could easily count eight mummified skulls and that meant eight mummified bodies. To add to the horrific scene, you could also tell that they were all children.

Somewhere in the back of Henry's head a voice was happily yelling, '_it's them'_. It's really them. But at the same time another voice is panicking as it, too, was yelling, '_it's them, you need to protect him'_. Yes, Henry needed to protect Gus, at least until they knew for sure.

"Where are the bodies right now?"

"There at the morgue. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Mr. Spencer, with respect, was this a case that you didn't solve?"

"It was a case that this station couldn't solve. Nine children went missing one day. Only one was ever found and he was barely alive. And to date, he doesn't remembered what happened."

"There were no clues?" Juliet asked, concerned that Shawn or Gus might be involved somehow.

"We had some that we suspected was involved, but we had no proof...only hearsay. What's this?" Henry asked as he pointed at something in one of the pictures.

Lassiter walked past Henry to have a closer look. It was a picture of a little girl. It was easy to tell it was a girl from the dress she was wearing. She was also the only child that wasn't mingled with the others. In her hand was something that Lassiter couldn't quite make out.

"I'm not sure ..."

"It was this," Juliet said as she held up an evidences bag.

"Thank you, O'Hara," Lassiter growled as he watched Henry take the item.

Henry took the bag from Juliet so carefully, it was like he was afraid it would fall to pieces. Laying it gently in his hand, Henry's eyes wandered over the small heart-shaped locket. As soon as Henry swallowed hard, Lassiter knew he recognised the item.

"Henry ..." Chief Vick's voice was shaking. It was also filled fear and hope. "Is it …?"

"Angela's?" Henry whispered.

"Yes."

"Yes, it's Angela's. It took six months for Shawn and Gus to save enough money to buy this for her." Lassiter and Juliet could see that Henry was remembering back when he must have first seen the locket. Lifting up the bag, Henry turned to see the inscription on the back.

_'Angela,_

_Gus _

_Shawn'_

As he looked at it, something else caught Henry's eye. Looking past the bag, he could see Shawn had walked into the bullpen. Fear grew very quickly in his eyes.

"Shawn, where's Gus?"

Shawn wasn't really surprised at his dad's question, so he just answered him. "He's parking the blue..." As soon as Shawn's saw the locket, the pictures behind his dad and the fear in his dad's eyes, he understood the question. "Dad ..."

Lassiter had never seen fear in Spencer's eyes before and somehow he just knew to see it, meant this was bad.

"Shawn, get Gus out of here and don't let him back until I call you. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Shawn said as he turned around to leave, but he stopped and looked back. "Dad, when you see Angela's body, tell her I'm sorry. That...that I didn't mean them to die." Shawn didn't wait for an answer before he took off down the stairs.

Henry just turned to face Lassiter. Both shock and worry were etched on his face. "He didn't mean how that sounded, but please understand, Detective. Shawn, Gus and Angela were inseparable when they were kids. Shawn was devastated when Gus and Angela went missing along with the other children. He would've never done anything he thought would hurt them."

"But that just sounded like he did."

"Shawn thought he was doing the right thing. After they went missing he gave me the book."

"What book?"

"_The_ book. Gus had written about a suicide pact between him, Angela and the other seven children."

"Do you still have the book?"

"It's should be still be in the cold case file."

Lassiter nodded his head and then he turned to McNab. "Get the information off Mr. Spencer and pull that file."

"Yes, Sir."

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**Authors Note: There is going to be breaks in between updating, but if the next chapter fits into the word or song of the week challenges on the Facebook group, FanFiction .net Writers Unite, then the story will be updated earlier. Once everything is sorted, I will be returning to weekly posting. **

**Sorry for any inconvenience.**


End file.
